


How I did learn to love sports

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [60]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fics for Pics, M/M, get your words out yahtzee 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey was always the outsider because he was not interested in sports





	How I did learn to love sports

**Author's Note:**

> written for a picture prompt for the Get your words out Yahtzee 2018

Casey had never been a great sports fan. As a child, his father went to every basketball game in town with him, and he had hated every minute; crowded stadiums, yelling people, and worst of all, the disappointment, even disdain he could read in his father's face.

It got worse when he came to Highschool. The coach only showed respect for the football fanatic students, the jocks from the team tormented him all day long. No one did stand up for a nerd like him.

Then, it was his last year in Highschool, things changed. Zeke Tyler came to Herrington High, a good looking and smart rebel. The guys called him tough, the girls crushed for him and coach Willies tried all to get him for the team.

But Zeke only shrugged and preferred to go his own way.

:::

One year later.

Casey had always hated sports but when he was sitting on the old, wooden benches of the bleachers now, cheering on the handball team of the Ohio States University, he knew, for the first time in his life he was where he belonged to.

„Go, Zeke, go,“ he yelled when his boyfriend made his way upfield.  
„Goal! Gooaaal!“


End file.
